Let Me Help You
by momojinxie
Summary: After their mission on Rann Conner struggles with M'gann and the way she's been choosing to use her powers. He wants to get through to her before she does something dangerous in the field and risk mentally destroying Kaldur. La'gann and Cassie reevaluate their position and worthiness of the team. One shot. SuperMartian.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics

Aurthor's notes: If you haven't yet please check out my other SuperMartian stories XD New SuperMartian fic taking place after episode 2 of of Invasion. For more SuperMartian fics please check out my page, they all take place during Invasion.

* * *

**Let Me Help You...**

Mount Justice

"Recognize Miss. Martian B05, Superboy B04, Adam Strange, Beast Boy B19" the computer echoed throughout the cave.

As the team entered the Cave, La'gann and Wonder girl were sparing; Seeing that the green Atlantian was distracted by seeing his girlfriend walk in, Cassandra took this as a prime opportunity to flip him hard to the mat. "Neaptune's Beard!" she rolled her blue eyes helping him up "One day I shall defeat you Wonder Gill"

"Yeah, good luck with that." She rolled her eyes and smirked "Face it La'gann you have the worst hand to hand combat skill on the team."

"But Nightwing said-"

"Yeah he's really too nice for his own good" she looked over at Superboy and Miss. Martian. "Man can you feel the tension in here? I'm gonna go check on….anyone else" as she was about to fly off she turned her attention to her infuriated aquatic teammate. "La'gann….I really think you should stay out of it"

Before La'gann could reach his girlfriend Conner grabbed her hand firmly "M'gann! We need to talk!"

She turned around and glared at him "Conner! Not now, we need to talk to Nightwing and the League about the new intel. Whatever you have to say can wait."

La'gann eyes heated up with anger seeing his girlfriend yell. Cassandra shook her head "La'gann I don't think that you should-"

Her warnings fell on deaf ears as the Atlantian approached the angered clone and placed an arm on his shoulder "I suggest you leave her alone chum"

Conner shrugged his hand off "Unless you wanna lose that hand I suggest you don't touch me." his voice husky and dangerously low.

"Hey chum! I'm not squidding she isn't your girlfriend anymore, so why don't you back off and stop being a pain in my bass!"

M'gann knew that if she didn't act quickly Conner would attack and possibly kill La'gann. She put her hand on Conner's shoulder and sighed. "Ok…We'll talk. Leave him alone" she looked up at him with her bright honey eyes, begging him to come with her. _Please..._ She begged telepathically.

"Stay out of my head." He grumbled to himself and followed her into the other room. The clone turned around and looked at Cassie and La'gann "Hey, Goon boy restock the respirators in the bio ship and give it a good wash. Cassie can help you."

La'gann's red eyes widened "Are you fishing kidding me?! It's not my responsibility to clean the bioship. It's Gar's!"

The blonde Amazon's eyes widened "Wait me too? I didn't do anything."

He shrugged "Gar just got back from an off Earth mission. He's tired so you handle it" he ordered. "If you don't feel like it you're free to leave freshmen!" he stormed out of the briefing room to talk to M'gann.

La'gann kicked the ground. "I'm so sick and tired of being treated like…like a sidekick!"

Cassie looked down "Worst…a sidekick's sidekick…that's like a second string sidekick..." The two made their way to the bioship hanger.

M'gann and Conner stood in the meeting room. _Conner! What is wrong with you?! _She looked into his fiery blue eyes.

"You and I….we need to talk M'gann…." he glared down at the ground. "Out loud...I don't want you in my head..."

"There is nothing to talk about Conner!" She glared and crossed her arms over her chest. She did feel a pang of hurt hearing that she really was no longer welcomed in his mind.

"What did you do back there?! You said you had control you said that you wouldn't have an outburst again."

"Conner you're really telling me out outburst and controlling my power what about-"

"M'gann! You abuse your powers! You took advantage of me!"Conner had no idea when this conversation had shifted from their mission on Rann to their break up.

Her eyes widened. His statement shocking her back into reality; the young Martian looked down as her eyes watered. "Conner…I thought I was going to lose you…what else was I supposed to do?"

His eyes softened looking at how distraught she was. "M'gann…you could have talked to me... That's what couples do… they talk things out…" he looked down "At least that's what Kaldur what told me…"

Meanwhile in the bioship hanger Cassie and La'gann washed the bioship. Cassie sat up top washing the window, she looked down at her Atlantian friend. "Hey La'gann…do you ever think dating M'gann is pointless?"

He looked up at her, surprised by her words "Wh-what? What do you mean?"

She jumped down beside him to get the bucket of water ad shrugged "I dunno…Maybe you don't see it because you hate Conner but, every time their in a room together I can sense their history. Their love…it's strong…" she frowned looking at him "Just like everyone else on the team. There's this weird bond….we're not apart of..."

He crossed his arms, obviously bothered by her words "What the fin are you talking about? You and I are a part of the team."

It was out of character for Cassie to be a downer but she was a realist; Wonder Woman wouldn't have had it any other way. "Well…Nightwing, Wally, Artemis, M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur are the team founders. Later Zatanna and Rocket joined the team…but both of them graduated to league. Robin and Batgirl are practically Nightwing's family, they obviously have a bond, Gar is M'gann's brother, Mal and Karen went to high school with Conner and M'gann…and then there's us. You, me and Jamie." She slumped down and leaned on the bioship. "I'm only here because Donna didn't want to be on the team…You're only here because Kaldur turned evil, Tula died, and Garth quit the team…we really are expendable." Her voice trailed.

La'gann sighed. He's never thought of it that way, even there powers weren't unique. Donna could do everything that Cassie could and Kaldur, Tula, and Garth all attended the same school of sorcery as he did. "M'gann loves me." he forced out.

Cassie smiled "I don't doubt that she cares about you…but has she ever said I love you? according to Karen M'gann and Conner had their first everything together… First dance, first kiss, first time…Can her feelings for you even compare to all the history that they share?" she placed her hand on his shoulder "We're all we really have La'gann..."

As much as he hated to admit it she really was right. It was hard enough to compete with Super ex boyfriend, but there was no point if M'gann really did still love him. _If Garth suddenly came back, would they even still want me on the team?_ He was always such a cocky member of the team. He felt like he earned the position but he never thought of himself as expendable. _I really am just the water guy..._ He looked over at Wonder girl, her bright blue eyes shinning into his. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against her's.

Her eyes widened as she cupped his face and returned the kiss. He pressed her firmly against the bioship and deepened the kiss. His webbed hands traveling lower on her body. He cupped her rear and lifted her in his arms. Cassie's toned arms wrapped around his scaled neck, holding him close. A soft whimper escaped her lips.

Inside of the meeting room Conner gave M'gann a hug. "Listen…we can talk about this later…I just want you to be more careful about your powers M'gann... Just because you have the power to do this doesn't give you the right to_. _Bad guys still deserve to live...Would you do this to Kaldur..?_" _He shrugged as he opened the door "Doesn't even matter if we talk about our problems now, you're with Rebound Boy."

M'gann followed him "He is not a Rebound! I actually care about him."La'gann and Cassie didn't hearing the feuding couple approaching. M'gann stopped in her tracks, her honey eyes stunned at the site before her. "La'gann..." her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

Conner stood beside her, sure he hated La'gann but he never thought he'd ever hurt her like this. Hearing her voice La'gann dropped Cassie and turned around shocked. "M-M'gann it's not what you think." He panted.

Cassie smoothed down her hair, panting to catch her breath. "I..we got caught up in the moment. It meant nothing" she tried to convince them.

M'gann felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked away. The green Atlantian attempted to follow her "Angel fish wait!"

The boy of steal stood in front of him. "Leave her alone."

"Or what?!"

"I already warned you to never hurt her!" he effortlessly broke his collar bone and threw him against the briefing room wall. Conner leaped on top of him and began to pummel him with punches. Cassie screamed for help as she attempted to pull Conner away, he brushed her off sending her against the other wall.

Mal and Nightwing hurried into the briefing room. Mal used his strength and stature to pull him off but it wasn't working. Nightwing knew he had no choice and pulled out a tiny Kryptonite rock, it was a small sliver from the one Batman kept. It was only enough to weaken Conner momentarily for him and Mal to pull him off La'gann. "Get La'gann to the infirmary!" Dick turned to Conner "As for you! Go cool off!"

Conner gathered himself off of the ground and grumbled. He walked out of the cave and made his way to the one place he thought M'gann would go. It was their special spot. He walked out to the private beach behind the cave and saw M'gann sitting by the water. The waves hitting her toes. He sat beside her and sighed. "You ok?"

She looked over at him and nodded, her green freckled cheeks stained with tears. "Conner…" she leaned her head against his shoulder. He was so warm, so comforting. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Go ahead...say it..."

He loved having her so close. It's been months since she was that close. "M'gann...what do you mean...? Say what?"

"I told you so..." she mumbled.

His eyes widened. "I never wanted you to get hurt. I'd never want anyone to hurt you..."

"I didn't love him..." she whispered. He furrowed his eyebrows as she looked at him. "I cared about him but... I didn't love him...And...I didn't mean to hurt you...I am so sorry that I went into your mind like that..." her eyes watered more "I was so upset that I couldn't help it...I thought you were going to leave me...especially with how flirty and friendly Cassie was being with you..."

"You were always welcomed in my mind...I loved the way you felt...Nothing could ever compare to it..."

She felt her cheeks heat up. "Con..."

"You once told me that on Mars you go into each others mind to be intimate like that...when you forced your way in and tried to change things it felt perverted...wrong.."

She began to cry into her hands "I'm so sorry...please...please forgive me..."

He pulled her in a hug and kissed her forehead. "I love you...and I forgive you...but you'll never know how much you hurt me by dating La'gann that fast..."

She looked up at him. "I thought that if I made you jealous you'd want me back...you were always the jealous type..."

"What was the point if I knew I lost you already?"

She shook her head and cupped his cheeks, she gazed into his blue eyes. "You didn't lose me..."

He loved looking into her bright honey eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I don't want to get pulled back into things. I need to know that you're done with La'gann..."

She felt her heart sank when he kissed her forehead. "Alright I'll talk to him and end things...and then we'll..."

"Then we'll talk..." he smiled at her.

She stood up and swished her toes in the cold sand. "Honestly...one of the reasons I think I'm so sad about La'gann kissing Cassie is that...I was already emotional about the conversation you and I had...seeing them just pushed me over the edge...but...I don't think I really care about them..."

He stood up with her and smiled. _It's so good to hear that... _He thought to himself "Then you're going to let me help you through this?"

She nodded "Yeah.." she gave him a sweet smile. "I thought about what you said back there...And if it came down to it and I had to fight Kaldur...even if he is the bad guy...I don't think I'd be able to do that to him. He was like a brother to me...I don't ever want to do that to him... But I don't know if I can control it...Being a white Martian makes things like right and wrong harder to understand..."

"Then let me help you..." he held her hand. _I know better than anyone how hard it is to fight your urges. Being as strong as I am I can kill easily, but the hardest part about having these powers is to not use them..._

Her eyes widened hearing him speak to her telepathically. _I love having you in my head too...and thank you Conner...I'm gonna go talk to La'gann and then...I'll let you help me..._

As she was walking off he called out to her "He's in the infirmary."

She looked back at him, her eyes widened. "Conner Kent, what did you do?" she crossed her arms over his chest.

He shrugged_ I'm still learning how to control me rage_. He smirked. _We can learn together. _He gave her that same sincere smile, he always would. A smile that only she saw, that melted her heart.

As much as she wanted to yell at him about hurting his teammate she couldn't help but smile. However Batman would not be so understanding.

End

* * *

Wow two stories in a day. Lol I think sitting through this hurricane has given me some inspiration. Please review.


End file.
